Questions with No Answers.
by jade10
Summary: Austin and Rachel are keeping something from everyone and now they want to know what it is but Austin refuses to let out her secret. Please R/R! FanFic #2!Ch 4&5 are here! More Chapters to come!
1. Default Chapter

Note to readers: I don't own any of these characters except Austin and thanks for the reviews on my first story I'll be sure to keep them in mind. Thanks again and enjoy!

Austin opened her eyes sleepily then jerked with a yelp of surprise seeing Eric looking at her only inches away. 

"Eric! What? What do you want?!" 

She asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Rachel and Jack are here too but their in the living room. We came to get you for class." 

Eric said standing upright again. 

"What?"

Austin looked at the alarm clock next to her bed, 9:48 am. She groaned wondering why it didn't go off then added,

"Alright I'm coming in a second." 

"Okey Doke."

Eric smiled a goofy smile and walked out of her room back into her apartment.

"....I need a car."

Austin muttered pulling the covers back over her head.

*******

"Cory, Shawn...what are you doing?" 

Angela asked as she and Topanga walked toward the two who were glaring at eachother and counting down from ten. 

"Having muffin races."

Shawn answered as Cory kept counting. 

"What?"

Topanga asked then the two got to one and shoved their muffins in their mouths trying to see who would it theirs faster. After a few chews and a huge gulp Cory jumped up yelling,

"I win!" 

After another moment Shawn could finally answer.

"Alright so I lost my touch."

He admitted then looked to Angela and Topanga who were looking from Cory to Shawn with strange looks on their faces. 

"Something wrong?"

Shawn asked.

"Umm...no..not really."

Angela said.

"So what's the point in this?"

Topanga asked looking at Cory.

"Well you see my muffin,"

Cory smiled looking at Shawn muttering,

"Get it? 'Muffin.' "

Then he turned his attention back to Topanga.

"We are in training."

"For..?"

Angela questioned.

"For the complete college muffin scarf."

Shawn answered before Cory could.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Don't you understand?! This is the College muffin scarf not High School anymore this is important!"

Cory said to them.

"Right honey if you say so."

Topanga patted him on the shoulder.

"I do say so you know why? Cause I say so and when I say so..."

He just kindof stopped there as the other three waited then Angela questioned him to finish.

"When you say so...what?"

"I don't really know it just sounded good at the moment."

Cory said in defeat.

******

"So if you'd open your books to page 245 you'll see that in the end-"

Austin stopped paying attention after that. She was ready to go home, not to mention what day it was was killing her to be around all these people. Finally Mr. Feeny dismissed the class. She quickly got up and hurried down the levels but once at the bottom Mr. Feeny reached out and asked,

" Ms. Glain a word please."

Austin jerked out of his reach by reflex accidentally stubbling into Jack.

"Whoa, you ok?" 

"Yeah, fine."

She quickly moved away from him as well. Mr. Feeny gave Jack a look who shrugged and said,

"I'm gonna head out Rachel asked you to meet her in the student union Austin."

"Alright."

Austin nodded and Jack left the class. She looked at Mr. Feeny who stood before her hoping and praying that he wouldn't ask the question she dreaded all this day. But why would he? Like he knew...right? 


	2. Questions with No Answers Ch. 2

Chapter 2.

There was a moment of silence until she finally spoke up.

"Did you need something?"

Mr. Feeny shook his head seemingly to come back to his senses.

"No just a question."

'Oh no not a question...I hate questions.'

Austin thought frantically.

"You don't seem to be yourself today, you were very quite in class...something troubling you?"

Austin blew out a sigh of relief.

"No not at all...just tired really. I had the joy of waking up to an Eric Matthews inches infront of my face. Still recovering from that really."

She laughed easing the air.

"Oh, I see. Yes that could be quiet scaring I'm afraid."

Austin nodded,

" Well I should run don't want to keep my cousin waiting."

"Alright. Hope tomorrow is better for you."

Mr. Feeny said as she walked out.

"Me too."

She muttered going quickly through the empty hallway.

*****

Austin took a double look as she walked past Shawn Cory and now Eric who was timing the new 'training'. Shaking her head she walked to where Rachel was sitting. 

"Hey."

She said as she plopped her bag next to her. 

"Hi." 

Rachel replied. She seemed to think about something then said,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I forgot what day it was."

"Oh...don't be. I wish I could."

Rachel looked down then back up hesitantly.

"Yeah well I suppose having Eric wake you up this morning in your own room wasn't the best thing for me to do."

Austin couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Well what happens happens...so I've told myself many times."

Then Jack and Eric pulled up two chairs and sat with them.

"Hello Ladies."

Eric said leaning forward in his backwards chair.

"Have you two noticed Eric's latest?"

Jack asked looking toward Cory and Shawn but then regretted coming to the table noticing the blank look on both Austin's and Rachel's face.

"Bad time?"

He asked ready to get up.

"No not at all."

Austin said looking at Rachel who shook her head.

"What are you up to now Eric?"

Rachel asked and Eric explained the whole thing about 'Muffin Scarf' .

Austin looked at Shawn and Cory.

"So let me get this straight, they take muffins and see how fast they can eat them...why?"

"To get the prize as in every race."

Eric said.

"Which is?"

Rachel asked looking at Eric then to Jack then back. A silence came then Eric's eyes lite up with the answer.

"Everyone will know you as the guy who can eat muffins faster then anyone on campus."

The three gave him a look.

"...-k-..I'm going to head home."

Austin said standing.

"You need a ride?"

Rachel asked.

"No I'm good with taking a cab."

"You sure?"

Austin frowned, 

"No not really but hey life goes on."

And with that she turned grabbing her bag and walking out giving Cory and Shawn a wave as they discussed strategy.

"Is she alright? She's acting kindof strange."

Jack asked once she was out the door.

"Just a bad day for her...a really bad day."

"Wh-"

Eric started but didn't finish because Rachel cut in,

"You guys ready to go?" 

"Sure."

Jack shrugged leaving the matter until later.

"Eh, I'll hang here make sure those two are getting everything down."

Eric said staying seated as Rachel and Jack stood.

"Alright cya later."

Jack said walking with Rachel out. 


	3. Sudden Surprise!

Note to Readers and Reviewers: Thanks for the reviews so far.I know Austin isn't explained very well (might help if you read my first FanFic 'Yet Another Lesson in Life' . Won't help all that much but it'll give you an idea of her.) She'll be a little more explained in this story.Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! :-)

Ch.3 Sudden Surprise!

Austin stood at her window looking out over the city she wasin the middle of. Really, when she thought about it, it was kindof like Houston where she had come from.Her spirits dimmed even more thinking of her past that she was now trying so hard to put behind her where it belonged. 

She jumped a little with surprise when someone knocked at her door.Quickly she went to answer it.Opening the door a UPS man turned to face her. 

"Are you a Ms.Austin Glain?" 

He asked looking down on a piece of paper.

"Yes." 

"Sign here please."

He handed her the clipboard and pen.She signed and in return she recieved a small rectangular box and a have a nice day.There was no return on the box anywhere but she grabbed a scissors and slit the small box open.With a little smile she pulled out a card. 

"Why place a card in a box?" 

She asked outloud to no one but herself. 

Turning the card over she opened it carefully.Her hands began to tremble as she read the card and her breathing increased, tears ate away at her eyes. 

Then another knock. She looked at the door wondering who was on the other side. Placing the card on the table she made her way toward the door. Looking through the peep-hole she saw it was Eric. She sighed half in relief and wiped her eyes trying to make the burning sensation go away. Opening the door she forced herself to smile.

"Hey Eric.What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or play game of pool."

His voice started at a delighted voice then trailed off as he finished noticing her hidden painand tears.

"You alright?"

He asked hope to get an honest answer.

Austin took a breath trying desprately to regain herself,

"Yeah, I'm fine.I ..was ..cutting onions just a minute ago."

She tried to find a reason to make someone's eyes water badly.

Eric sniffed the air,

"Doesn't smell like onions."

He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes well..uh...I'd love to go to a movie with you but I really need to talk to Rachel."

She said finding nothing to catch herself with.

"Oh, you need a ride?"

Austin hesitated then thought of the card still laying on the table just inside.

"Yeah, p-lease"

She heard her own voice break slightly at the end and could do nothing to stop it.

Eric gave her a look of concern then continued,

"Ok.I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, just a second."

Austin said turning back inside for a moment to grab her jacket. She eyed the card and grabbed it shoving it in her inside pocket.

"Alright, now I'm ready." 

She said going back out into the echoing hallway.

"K."

They both turned to go back down the hallway toward the elevator around the courner Austin thinking silently about what her cousin would or could do to help as she walked next to a concerned Eric with her hands in her pockets.She gave him a small smile to ease his mind as the elevator doors opened, then she looked away back to her thoughts again.


	4. Sudden Surprise Cont.

Sorry it took me so long to gets these up but when the site fell for 2 days it set me back. Any-hew hope everyone likes the story so far.

Ch. 4 Sudden Surprise Cont.

"You coming?" 

Eric asked when he noticed that Austin wasn't next to him when he got out of the elevator at his building

"Yeah.." 

Austin said joining him. Eric opened the door to the apartment yelling, 

"Visitor!" 

"Geez Eric!" 

Rachel stood from behind the island in the kitchen with the fork that she had dropped, 

"I'm right here." 

"Sorry."

He answered allowing Austin in and closing the door behind her. Rachel studied Austin's expression and blinked when she averted her eyes from her own. Rachel 

"Umm..let's go out on the balcony Austin." 

Rachel motioned for her to follow as she led her over to the balcony. Eric looked at her and she shook her head with a frown.Confused, Eric sighed sitting on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked once she had closed the window to the balcony.

"Everything." 

Austin handed Rachel the card. Reading it Rachel's stomach twisted and turned and her hands trembled as Austin's did. She looked up at her once she was through.

"I'm so sorry..I-..where is he?" 

"In Houston I hope."

Austin replied looking out into the city.

"Why would he send you this?" 

Austin turned her eyes back to Rachel. 

"What would you guess.."

It wasn't question and Rachel knew it. 

****** 

" K now think Shawnie, what could possibly slow big boy over there down?" 

Cory nodded toward the overweight student who they had seen eat a muffin in 7 seconds flat, Cory's best was 9.3 . 

"Well we could put a toothpick in his next muffin, he'd eat it so fast he wouldn't realize that there was a toothpick in it." 

" What would that achieve?" 

"I don't really know I just thought it would be cool if someone swallowed a whole toothpick." 

Shawn laughed. 

"They're still at it aren't they?" 

Angela asked noticing that Topanga's eyes were past Angela and over her shoulder at the two.

"Yeah, they won't quit." 

"They never do." 

"When you think about it that could be a very scary thing." 

Topanga pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah, but at least it keeps them busy for a while." 

Angela said with a smile. 

"I've got it!" 

Cory said loudly.

"What?" 

Shawn asked.

"Topanga!" 

"Huh?"

Shawn asked even though he knew the answer.

" Topanga, she likes muffins, I bet she can scarf on down fast." 

Cory said standing.

"Oh no." 

Shawn muttered as Cory shouted for her.

"Yes Cory?" 

She answered as he came over followed by Shawn.

"Honey, dear, muffin," 

Cory started out, Topanga leaned back in her chair for this one.

"you like muffins right?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"And you could eat one fairly fast correct?" 

"I guess...Ooohh!" 

she said now understanding what he was talking about.

"Cory you're insane." 

Angela said.

"No, no cause when you think about it I could eat a muffin fast if I wanted to." 

Topanga said before Cory could say anything.

"Yes!" 

Cory jumped up,

"So will you?" 

"Sure, I can take him.

" Topnaga said looking at the guy who was 'practicing' again.

"Oh here we go."

Angela muttered rolling her eyes.

******* 

"What should we do?" 

Rachel asked they were now in the empty kitchen and living room. Austin was sitting on the bar stool leaning forward on the counter.

"...Nothing..for now." 

she sighed in her own disappointment, 

"He hasn't done anything." 

"Yet.." 

Rachel muttered dispite herself, she quickly regretted it seeing as Austin looked at the floor.

"I'm -" 

she started but didn't finish because Jack entered the apartment.

"Hey!" 

he said happily. Austin looked up at Rachel giving the slightest shake of the head, but her attempt to hide the request failed for Jack noticed it, not to mention how Rachel's shoulders slumped and her eyes grew even darker then what they were at the present moment. 

"Bad time?"

he asked figuring the answer would be a huge 'yes' but instead he got a 

" No, in fact I was just on my way out."

from Austin who finally met his eyes and he could see how she was straining not to let how she was feeling out.

"Why don't you stay here tonight." 

Rachel said, 

"I mean it's late and we'd have to pick you up in the morning anyway, save us a trip and give you another 10 minutes of sleep." 

she quickly made an excuse for the suggestion. Austin hesitated.

"Yeah, I really don't mind and I'm sure Eric couldn't care less." 

Jack added. After another second or two Austin nodded, 

"Ok, just as long as it's alright with everyone." 

"Trust me, your very welcome here." 

Rachel said, Jack looked at her, he had never seen such a grim look on her face and he questioned the reason for it.


	5. Midnight Chat.

Ch. 5 Midnight Chat

Austin tossed and turned on the couch until she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up and looking at the clock seeing it was only 12:39 am she sighed putting her face in her hands then stood. She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice carton. Setting it down on the island she paused a second wondering what she was going to do. She couldn't live like she had in her past again, she promised herself everything would be different here, and she wouldn't have to worry...she shook her head getting the thoughts out of her mind. Turning to the cabinets she reached in getting a glass but as she turned back to the island Jack was walking down the stairs but all she recognized was a shadowed figure. Startled she accidentally dropped the glass. It broke hitting the floor. 

"Austin?"

Jack asked as she muttered a cuss word under her breath she dropped down to clean it up. 

"What are you doing up?"

He turned on the kitchen light so he could see what she was doing.

"At the moment I'm picking up glass."

Austin replied glancing up at him,

"What are you doing?"

" I didn't eat dinner...or did you mean at the moment?"

She flashed him a smile continuing what she was doing as he knelt down to help. Once the glass was cleaned up Jack opened the fridge.

"You want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm still working on getting something to drink."

She replied going once again to the cabinets. She was glad to have something else on her mind now and felt much more relaxed.

"So are you any good at this?"

Jack asked taking out a plate of leftovers.

"At what?" 

"Midnight conversations."

He replied taking the wrap off.

"Oh!"

Austin laughed a bit,

"Not really. Never really had the chance to practice."

she poured a glass of orange juice.

"Well, that's no good because I never start late conversations."

He said looking at her.

"Don't look at me to cause I don't have that much of a clue of what you're talking about right now much less act like I do."

Jack laughed a little,

"Alright this one time, don't be expecting it in the future."

Austin shifted her weight and waited.

" I know,"

Jack said really wondering if he should ask at all but he continued.

"What was going on yesterday? You were so...different. I don't know you all that well but I get the picture when something is wrong. What was it?"

As soon as the question was said her eyes faded and the smile disappeared from her lips. Nothing was said for a moment that seemed to be a lifetime for Jack because he was so close to taking the question back the whole time but finally she answered.

"Nothing that you need to know or worry about Jack."

That certainly wasn't the answer he was looking for and his expression showed it and he was surprised at how he voice changed, it was so cold and yet weak at the same time.

"Something was wrong and I just want to help you."

He tried again but this time she gave a little laugh and replied,

"You can't help me Jack...I can only help myself."

She looked him in the eyes and he knew she wasn't going to tell her secret, at least not now. With a sigh he gave up and put what was unfinished on the plate in the frdge again. 

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

he passed her going back to his room.

Austin stood at the island debating on if she should of told him or not, it would of gotten nearly everything out in the open but in getting everything out in the open Everything would have changed, and change here was the last thing she wanted, especially when it came to that particular matter. Though she knew it would come out..soon because she didn't want to lie to the new people in her life, just how would she tell them? And how would they take it. With a sigh she putting the glass in the sink and the orange juice away and turned the light off.


End file.
